The present invention relates generally to the field of digital environments, and more particularly to environment adaptation.
Virtual reality is a computer technology that uses virtual reality headsets, physical spaces, and/or multi-projected environments to generate realistic images, sounds, and other sensations to simulate a user's physical presence in a digital environment.
Augmented reality is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are “augmented” by computer-generated or extracted real-world sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, and/or GPS data.